


Bear Me Safe Through Dark

by Digitalwave



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Digital Art, M/M, Protective Bruce, Protective Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I created to go with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue"><b>Enigmaticblue</b>'s</a> wonderful Marvel Big Bang 2015 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5209217/chapters/12007988"><b>Bear Me Safe Through Dark</b></a>. </p>
<p> I really enjoyed having the chance to work with her. Best of all, I got to have a sneak peek of all the goodness ahead of time.  This story is the third part of her series on AO3, <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/172529">More Than Was Lost (Has Been Found)</a></b>. The first story in the series is <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037929">More Than Was Lost</a></b>, followed by <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2584856">Iron and Blood</a></b>. All three parts are amazing and I can't wait to see where she takes us next in this universe.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Me Safe Through Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Chapter Divider:**

**Icons:**


End file.
